


Four Swords Competition

by Plutos_Kiss_360



Category: Legend of Zelda: Four Swords
Genre: Group, Lemon, M/M, Orgy, Slash, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-06-10
Updated: 2014-01-06
Packaged: 2017-11-07 10:09:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 19,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/429841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plutos_Kiss_360/pseuds/Plutos_Kiss_360
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shadow and Blue decide to have a competition. The one that makes their uke scream the loudest wins. But whats the prize? Who do you think will win? Theres so much yaoi you'll die! Shadow x Vio. Blue x Red. Green x secrect. Yaoi, lemon, smut, guy on guy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Let the Game Begin

Four swords competition!

Summary: Shadow and Blue decide to have a competition. The one that makes their uke scream the loudest wins. But whats the prize? ALSO, You, my dear readers, will help me decide who wins. I just want to know who you think should win. So i guess its kinda like voting.

Okay so, I am just obsessed with the four swords crew. So i wrote a story for you guyz! But since I only played the game (when i was a bit younger) and i havent read the manga, and ive only read other peoples stories, I dont know everyones exact personality. Sorry. But Enjoy!

P.S.-Everyone is about...lets say about 17 years old. Mkay?

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I'm tired. Can we go back home?" Shadow complained. He and the crew took a little stroll to fight some monsters just for the heck of it. Things have been quite boring around town.

"Why? So you can fuck the life out of Vio again?" Blue snorted. Shadow and Vio blushed while the rest of the crew snickered and teased them.

"'Oh Shadow! Harder! Harder! Ohh..oh! More master, more! Pound my little ass!'" Red recited, giggling all the while. The two lovers blushed a deep crimson red and coughed to block the others out.

'Am I really that loud?' Vio thought to himself. He was so embarrassed. But two can play at this game. Shadow and Vio exchanged knowing glances.

"Blue, like your one to talk!" He cleared his throat as he begain imitating Blue. "'Oh Red! Yes! Yeess! Fuck! Oh yes! You like ridding daddy's dick? Huh? Yeaah, ride that dick baby! Ride it like you'll die without it!'"

Then Vio begain mocking Red. "'Oohh Blue! Bluuee! Fuck me hard! More! Mooorree! Ohh, ohh! Yes, daddy! Yes, yes!'" Vio giggled.

The other cupple blushed up to their ears as the rest of the group laughed. At times like this, Green prefered not to say anything durring times like this. It could get very heated very quickly.

Getting frustrated for being laughed at, Blue begain challenging Shadow.

"Atleast I can make my uke scream in pleasure!"

Ofended by Blue's statement, Shadow shouted, "Nu-uh! I can make my uke scream louder than yours!"

The two ukes decided to trail behind the rest of the group, not really liking the sound of this. Things were going to be really rough tonight.

"I'll make him scream so loud that the great goddesses will hear it and think an earth quake is coming! I'll fuck him so hard he won't be able to think about thinking about thinking! Ain't that right babe!" Shadow declared, grabbing onto Vio and slapping his ass for dramatic effect. Vio yelped in surprise.

"Well I'll make him scream so loud that even the people in outer space will know he's being fucked by me! And I'll fuck him so hard that he'll need a wheel chair for the rest of his life! I'll break his fucking pelvis bone to pieces!" Blue yelled back. Blue pinched Red on his cute little butt, hearing his little uke whimper.

Little did they know, they were turning Green and the ukes on.

'Oh great. Another sleepless night.' Green thought.

"Lets just go back. I know you two are just itching to show off your sex skills." The green hero turned around and begain walking home. The rest of the crew followed and continued ranting and raving.

-  
Everyone stood in the living room deciding rules and getting their  
ukes ready for the greatest fuck of their life times.

Hugging him from behind, Shadow nibbled on Vio ear as he spoke. "A-alright Green, you'll have t-to be our-ooh! Shadow stop!- our referee. You'll decide who w-was the loudest-ah!- durring the night." Vio told Green. He couldn't think with Shadow nibbling on his ear.

Blue decided that to can play this game so he rubbed Red's nipples through his shirt as he spoke. "Rules are: whoever gets their uke to s-scream the loudest wins. Seme must do whatever it takes to win... Blue can you pl-please stop? I'm trying-ahh! to talk!" Blue grinned and stopped for a second. "But you cannot put your ukes in too much pain, if Green senses that an uke is in too much distress he can let the other team win." As soon as he stopped talking, Blue was all over him,  
rubbing his hard cock on Red's cute little butt. Red gasped at the contact but other wise stayed under control.

"Okay. Everyone good?" Green stopped and watched everyone nod in agreement. "Okay, Semes you have 5 minuets to get everything set up for your ukes. Go." Shadow and Blue raced up the stairs. Shadow guy kicked the other guys legs from beneth him and watch as he slid the on the stairs. He crawled back up and yanked Shadows legs so that he could crawl over him. But Shadow wasn't having it and knocked Blue over, laughing and reveling in his victory. The doors slammed and they started preparing for their sexy feast.

Vio and Red akwardly waited around for Green to say something, anything would be good right about now. But instead he said, "Um... I have to go. I got things planned tonight... Later!" Then he ran up to his room, leaving Red and Vio waiting for their semes to tell them times up.

-(5mins later)-

Shadow and Blue come tromping down the stairs and motioning with their  
fingers for the ukes. They gave nervous glances to each other and then  
went to their shared room.

-Vio's room...

Once Vio was all the way in the room, the door slammed with a mighty bang. Vio shuddered and Shadow smirked. He plunged his tongue into Vio's whimpering mouth. Then he tilted Vio's chin so he could get to that suculant neck. He begain marking what was his with hickys and bite marks. The gasping boy wrapped his arms around Shadow's neck when he groped his crotch through his pants.

"S-shadow!" he gasped and moaned. Shadow snaked his hands down Vio's pants and ran his hands across his soft little cheeks. "Vio! You naughty little boy! You aren't wearing any boxers! Naughty boys need to get punished."

"So tell me, Vio, why aren't you wearing any boxers?"

Vio blushed and studdered while speaking, "B-because I thought that m-maybe while the others were busy s-sparring, that we could sneak off in the woods, and that I could ride your cock..." He was so embarrassed. Shadow always made him say stuff like this though, he should be used to it.

After pulling his pants down, without taking off his boots, Shadow snatched Vio by the arms and pushed him over the edge of the bed so that he was laying on his stomach while his butt was ready and available to be attacked. Shadow ran his hands over his uke's nice round bottom.

"Shadow, pleasedon't spank me! I'll be a good boy next time!"

"Ah, ah, ah. Bad boys get spankings.." Shadow purred.

Even though Vio begged not to be spanked, he lovedto be spanked. It turned him on to a point of utter bliss. But that was okay, because Shadow loved to spank him.

"But I've been a good boy!" Vio protested. He shuddered again when Shadow ran his finger across his hole.

"That's a lie. Good boys don't lie Vio."

"But I'm not lieing!" He whimpered.

Shadow ran his hands over Vio's inner thighs. "Remember 2 days ago when you cursed at me and told me to "fuck off"? Or when you tossed your book at me and it hit me in the face? Or when you lost your temper and punched Blue in the face? Or when you teased and seduced me in front of the entire town and I walked around with a big ass boner for the rest of the day and you didn't even help relieve me of my pain that night? You've been a very bad boy Vio. It's time for your punishment." That's when he hit Vio's nice round ass.

Vio yelped. His ass tingled where he had been struck. He jumped as he was struck again. Each hit made him harder, and each hit was usually harder than the last. If Vio was well behaved durring his punishment, he got to pick which position he would get fucked in.

'Pop.' A shudder from Vio.

'Wack!' A moan.

'Pop pop pop!' A shout and a call of Shadow's name.

'Pop pop pop poppoppoppop wack!' A loud, helpless moan and Vio's knees nearly gave out.

"Oh, you liked that didn't you? Hn...I bet you'll like this even more!" Shadow laughed evily. Shadow teasingly ran one of his fingers across Vio's hole while the other hand caressed his other check. Vio pushed back against the warm hands and swished his ass, wanting more contact. Then suddenly, Vio felt something warm and wet go slowly across his hole.

"Oh, Shadow! That felt so good...Uhnn! Please lick me more!" Vio felt his tongue  
curl around his sack before coming back up and going into his hole.

"Haaaa! Uhnn! Oh, fuuuuck! S-shadow don't do that! You'll make me cum!" But Shadow ignored him and continued to taste him from the inside. He was very sweet, to be honest. Shadow loved the Vio's taste. It was simply delicious. Then he stuck one of his fingers in, along with his tongue and pressed his finger against Vio's spot. He jerked and his legs buckled underneath him as his prostate was constantly attacked. He rotated his hips across his semes tongue, groaning loudly enough for the neighbors next door to hear.

Shadow forced another finger into Vio's tight hole.

"You like that Vio?"

It took him a moment to catch his breath before he spoke. "Y-yes! Please, It feels so good! M-more! Please more!"

"You want more?"

"Yeah!" he whimpered.

"What's the magic words?" Shadow continued his administrations but pressed harder against his prostate.

Vio whined as the pleasure washed over him. "Please, Master."

"What? I didn't hear you." Shadow snickered.

"Please, Master!" He said a little louder.

"I'm sorry, what was that?"

"Please, Master!" He shouted.

Finally satisfied, he patted him on the ass. "Vio... Why don't you get to the bed like a good little boy." Shadow purred. "And strip for me. Come on you know the rules." Vio pulled away from Shadows soft hands and lips and obeyed like a good little boy would.

"Mmm, that's it." Shadow encouraged him. Vio pulled his top off his  
tall lean body, but kept his boots and hat on, just how his master liked it.

"Now get on the bed, facing the headboard, on your hands and knees, ass in the air."

Vio crawled to the head of the bed and lifted his ass, his cheeks  
spreading a little to expose his little entrance.

"Touch yourself Vio. Show me how you touch yourself when I'm not around."

Vio blushed. 'How did he know that I do that?' Cutely confused, he continued to do what he was told. He stuck two of his fingers into his ass and used the other hand to pinch his own nipples, sometimes reaching down to thumb the head of his cock. Shadow watch as his sexy lover pleasured himself, even moaning out his name as if he was the one touching him!

He had his head turned to the side so Shadow could see his cute face. It was such a pleasurable sight, seeing him push back on his own fingers and call out his name. Precum slid down his cock and his movements became or eratic and quicker. He was just about to cum when Shadow snatched both of his hands away. He whimpered, wanting to cry his eyes out.

Shadow had crawled to him and placed a vibrating cock ring on his cock. It was a very tight fit since Vio was so hard that he was throbbing. A vibrating butt plug came next. Vio knew the rules, he wasn't allowed to stop or take out the toys. And having his hands free was a test of true strength.

"Now, I'm going to go check on the competition. I'll be back. And i'll know if you turn off the toys so dont even think about it." Shadow blew him a kiss as he left. Vio's mouth dropped open. How can Shadow just leave him like this? Just before the door closed, Shadow whispered, "Close your mouth before I shove my cock in there." Vio snapped his mouth shut, blushing as his seme laughed manicly.

It had been a good 5 minuets. And within those 5 minuets, Vio would've came atleast 2 times if the cock ring wasn't on him. He had tried to turned off the ring and the butt plug, before Shadow came back but putting on his innocent face hadn't saved him.

"You tried to turn off the toys." He said, slightly angry. He tossed his clothes off, somewhere on the floor.

"...Master? Can I suck your cock? I wanna show you how much of a good boy I can be." Shadow sighed, but beckoned him with his finger. Vio had crawled to him, with difficulty. Having a butt plug as thick as Shadow's length is pretty hard to crawl with.

Vio got on his knees and grabbed Shadow's large cock by the base. The licked the head, as if sampling it. Then he slowly took the whole thing in his mouth. Looking up into Shadow's eyes, he deep throated him and began bobbing his head back and forth. Shadow groaned, putting his hands on Vio's head.

"Oh yeah." He purred. "Take that cock all the way down." Just as Vio was going to come back up for air, Shadow pushed his head back down. Vio tried his hardest not to gag on the extremely large cock. It was a pretty tough job. He almost dislocated his jaw, trying to take it all the way down one time.

For those of you who have never seen Shadow's cock, which is probably most of you, taking that cock all the way down is a pretty tough job. He's like the size of a horse. No, not a baby horse. A full grown male horse. And then some.

'But no job's too big for a hero right? Some jobs are bigger than others...'

Vio came back up, panting and gasping. His face was almost the color of his hat. But he only got a few breaths in before he was shoved back down. He thrusted into his mouth, not hard enough to damage anything, but hard enough to make his head jerk back.

Shadow closed his eyes. Vio sucked as hard as he could, making sure to show some affection to the sack everyonce and a while.

There was no warning. Shadow had came deep down Vio's throat. But it was too much and most of it ended up dripping down his chin and onto his chest. Shadow loved to see Vio with cum dripping down his face.

Shadow patted his face lovingly, "You did good Vio! You took your punishment so well, baby! I'll fuck you in any position you want."

Vio crawled to the head of the bed and was on all fours. He spread both of his cheeks with his hands so that Shadow had a full view. He loved this position this way because his seme could smack his ass while he fucked him.

He blushed as he spoke, "M-master can you fuck me now? I'm so horny.."

Shadow instantly became hard. He was all over Vio, like bees to honey.

"Shhhh. Be patient pet." He ran his hands over Vio's pale cheecks. Then he  
slapped his pale ass. Vio jerked and moaned. He snatched the toy from his ass and tossed it somewhere. Then he sat on his knees and placed himself between his uke's cheeks.

Shadow rubbed himself in the crease of Vio's ass. Teasing Vio was the funnest thing to do, right before he entered him. He placed the head into his hole, and pulled out right before Vio pushed back. Vio hated being teased to mercilessly.

"You gunna be my little whore tonight? Huh?" Vio moaned and pushed back against him when he almost stuck it in. "Yeaah, that's what I thought."

"But please don't go too deep..." He whined.

"Oh," he laughed evily. "You're gunna take it deep in that ass because you love being fucked by my fat cock." Then he pushed into Vio, not stopping until he heard Vio cry out. But Vio's body was fighting against him. He was too tight. He didn't have any room to move.

"Vio. Take this cock. Come on, take it."

Vio tried to relax but it felt so good when he had brushed pass his prostate. And he still had the ring on his length and he had orgasmed again without ejaculating.  
With all the vibrating his body went through, he was very sensitive.

"Oh you're so tight Vio. Feels so damn good."

Shadow sat still and waited for his uke to adjust. Giving the boy only 8 seconds, he started pounding his ass. The bed rocked and slammed up against the wall. Vio placed pillows on the head board so he wouldn't bust his head open. He moaned as loud as he could, letting his seme know that he wanted more.

"Shadow fuck me harder! Ple-Please! oh! Ohhh! Ughn! Yes! More! I want to feel you in my throat!" Hearing that almost pushed Shadow over the edge. Not wanting to disapoint his partner, he went from pounding, to pile driving. By now there were dents in the wall from where the head board hit the wall. Vio knew he wouldn't be able to walk tomorrow...or for the rest of his life.

Shadow reached down and started jerking him off. Vio couldn't stand to have another orgasm and not be able to actually cum again. He groaned as his master spanked him.

"Shadow! Please-Uhnn!-lemme cum! Lemme cum!" Vio was in tears at all the pleasure that was drowning him, and that last smack knocked the wind out of him. Shadow slipped off the ring and Vio came all over himself. He screamed as loud as he could, screaming Shadow's name. The seme soon came after Vio's hole clamped down so tight on him. They were both sweaty, cummy, hot messes. Too tired to clean up.

"Shadow? I love you."

"I love you too baby. Now sleep. I know you're gunna need it." He laughed. A few moments later, they fell fast alsleep.

-Blues room...

Blue had led Red to the bed. He sat down and pulled Red by his arm, making the boy straddle his lap. Blue's hands groped his uke's bubble butt through his pants.

"Mmmm, tell me Red, have you been a good boy, or a bad boy?" He grinded their crotches together, creating delicious friction. They began kissing and Red bit Blue's lip. Then, their tongues fought for dominance, dancing and 'playing tag' in their mouths. Of course Blue had won the battle.

When they broke apart, panting and a little bloody, Red spoke."Ohh, I've been a really bad boy, daddy..." Red said, looking Blue dead in his eye as he licked his lips and grinded back against his seme.

"Mmm, tell Daddy what you did to make yourself such a bad boy.."

"W-well, when you were gone, I put the hilt of your sword in a place it shouldn't be...I fucked myself with your sword..really hard.." He paused, bitting the tip of his index finger, looking so innocent. But Blue knew better. "And then, I would touch myself while thinking about what you would do to me if you would've caught me. It made me so horny daddy...A-are you going to spank me? Please don't spank me!"

"First, tell me where you touched yourself."

"I touched my nipples and my dick, daddy. It felt so good, and I got so hot! But I like it better when you do it...Are you going to spank me, daddy? Please don't! I'll be a good boy!"

Even though he begged not to be spanked, Red loved to be spanked. I turned him on to a point of no return. Blue must've known that because of how he moans when he receives his punishment. But it was okay, Blue loved to give spankings.

Red pulled of his own pants as Blue spoke. "But you've been such a bad boy...and you know how much I love to see your ass match your outfit." Blue purred. "Now, get up against the wall, just how I like it."

Red crawled off his seme and placed his hands against the wall, spreading his legs and arching his back. He looked over his shoulder, giving the most innocent look he could give, he whispered softly, "Like this daddy?"

Blue bit his lip, Red was turning him on so much! "Yeah baby, just like that." Blue ran his hands over his uke's smooth pale cheeks. Soon, those cheeks would match his hat. He struck his lover on his right cheek, Red's favorite cheek, watching him shudder and lightly sway.

"You liked that baby? Theres plently more where that came from." Blue smacked his ass again. This time a little harder. Blue took a closer look at Red's ass, seeing something sparkly and shinny.

"And why the fuck do you have glitter on your ass?" He smacked Red particularly hard, hearing him yelp. "You really are a fucking pansy aren't you." He ran his hands over Red's thighs and then over his sack and then finally on his hard cock.

He kissed nibbled on the sensitive part of Red's neck and started jerking him off.

"Ohh...waahhh..ha!" He cried

"Don't cum until I tell you to." Blue whispered, licking the shell of his ear.

But just as he was about to cum, Blue clamped his hands down on the base of his length. His body trembled. Red began to whimper as Blue stuck a dildo in his ass. He slowly pushed it in and out while pinching his nipples. Oh gosh. He could hardly hold it in. He couldn't take much more.

"No more, Blue...please no more. I'm going to come!"

Red made the cutest face when he was trying not to come. It drove Blue crazy. It made him want to fuck him all day long and then fuck him some more, take a break, and then fuck him some more.

"You wont if you know what's good for you." He said sternly. Blue, deciding to have mercy, tossed his lover on the bed. Red giggled as he bounced up and down.

"Get on your knees." Came the simple command. Red complied. After crawling up on the bed, Blue placed his cock on Red's slightly bloody lips. Red immedietly began licking it like a lollipop. He hummed delightfully and took the head in his mouth. He sucked lightly, almost teasingly and then slid his mouth down lower. He almost deep throated him completly but he was too big to take in all the way. So he used his hands to cover the rest.

"Come on, take it. Take my fucking cock all the way down your throat." Red tried to take it but his mouth wasn't made for stretching. He did the best he could.

"Mmm, yeah, thats it.." Blue moaned. He sucked as hard as he could, knowing Blue was already on the edge. Blue pulled out of his mouth and came all over his face. Red purred in approval.

"Now, come sit on daddy's lap and I'll spank you some more." Blue sat down on the edge of the bed and pulled Red across his lap. He smacked his ass. Red squirmed as his manhood scraped across his seme's legs. He was so sensitive down there, especially since the butt plug was still in there.

Blue nibbled on his ear and rubbed Red's cherry colored ass. It now matched his hat and his blushing face. Red groaned quietly. Then Blue started hitting the same spot over and over again, which hurt after a while, and caused his little uke to scream and squirm. That scream made Blue so hard he couldn't see straight.

That was the final straw.

Blue had hand cuffed Red's hands to the bed. He ran his hands over his nipples, which he noticed, weren't the shade of red he wanted. He swirled one in his mouth, gently biting down on it and used his other hand to pinch the other one 'til they were erect and standing proudly. The pefect shade of red. Now his ass, nipples, cheeks and the head of his dick matched his hat. So cute!

Blue couldn't take it any longer. Lifting Red's legs over his shoulder, he went drilling for gold.

"Ahh! B-blue you cant just -Oh fuck." His eyes rolled up into his head and his prostate was asulted by the large penis is his ass.

For those of you who never seen Blue's cock, which is probably most of you, its like an extra leg. And no, not a scrawny, shrimpy leg. One that is nicely toned and thick. And then some. It made Red feel like he was being split in half.

"You like this Red? You want more baby? You like being fucked by my big fat cock?"

"Oooh! Ughn! Ah! Ah! Ah! Yes!" he whimpered, catching his breath. "Yes! Yes! Oh gawd yes!"

Red pushed back to meet every thrust, he needed to come!

"Blue..." He whined. "Please lemme cum! Please!"

Blue teased him. "You ready to cum, baby? You wanna cum?"

"Yes! Yes, Daddy! Please let me cum!" Red was pushing back, meeting his every thrust.

"Come for daddy, Red! Come for daddy!" Blue thrusted into Red really roughly, hitting his prostate dead on. Red was pushed over the edge, screaming in utter bliss. He clenched around Blue so hard it almost hurt. Blue came deep in his ass, shouting out to the world.

"Oh, Red. I love you." But Red was fast asleep. Blue chuckled and turned out the lights.

Tommorrow would be the day to see who won the competition.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I know that this is probably the worst yaoi you ever read, and it may have disurbed you. Im sorry. :/ I dont have a beta reader either so theres probably alot of mistakes. Im sorry for that too.

But If you liked the story, I have good news for you! There may be more, IF I get enough reviews. I already made the second chapter...and I dont need too many reviews...But more than 10 would be highly appreciated! =P

OH! and the yaoi scenes were supposed to be happening at the same time.


	2. Tie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heres the next chap. Hope you enjoy! I know you will. =) We have two or three more chaps after this.
> 
> And this one gets a little wild...heh...hope you dont get grossed out.
> 
> Im just kidding. Dont worry, you wont. you might need a cold shower though. lol jk jk...well...we never know. ;)

* * *

Today was the day they decided who won the contest. The ukes had a lot of trouble getting down the stairs. Each step felt as if someone stuck the sharp end of the Four Sword into their bottoms. It hurt more than a shark attack and each step might as well be a painful step into your grave.

The pain began to be too much. Shadow and Blue insisted on carrying them, but Vio didn't want to be treated like a woman so he flat out refused and quickly hobbled down the steps, Red was ecstatic and hopped right into Blue's arms and let his knight carry him around.

Shadow wanted to just toss Vio over his shoulder but he knew the boy would fight back. Vio was already so sore... he decided against it. He didn't want to put him in anymore pain.

Once the four were in the kitchen, they excitedly waited for Green to come down and announce the winners. But he was a little slow this morning. When he limped down stairs, everyone studied him carefully, for he had never looked this way. His hair looked like a angry cat took its claws, sharpened them against his head, attacked him some more and went ahead and had its babies in it. His clothes were ripped and torn in several places, his hat...gone with the wind. He had a _very_ noticeable limp.

"Green! What happened to you?" Red asked. Green smirked and did a little laugh. He quickly took his seat, his legs were so wobbly they could give out at any moment.

"Lets just say, I had a very... _rough_ night."

Shadow snickered, he knew Green was seeing someone. They "played" around last night. The others were clueless about it. He's been _real_ careful to hide it. But to hide something from Vio might as well be impossible. Vio knows and sees all. How he was able to hide it is a mystery. The only reason Shadow knew was because he walked in on them having... _quite_ a good time last night when he left Vio with the vibrator still in his butt.

"So Green, who do you think won the competition?" Blue asked impatiently. "Did you hear my little uke scream? Oh man he was **_so_ loud** last night!" Red blushed bashfully and looked away.

"Screaming? Psh yeah right, I couldn't hear anything over my _own_ screa-" He realized what he was going to say and tried to cover it up by coughing. He recovered nicely by saying "Sorry. I believe it was a tie. Everyone was pretty loud..."

The semes stood up, nearly knocking their chairs over with the speed.

" _A tie?_ There's no way in _hell_ that it's a damn _tie_! I had Vio _wailing_ his ass off last night!"

"A tie! No way! Dammit Green! I had Red shouting to the Heavens! Just look at how he walks! He can _barely_ stand!"

Red banged his head on the table, Vio choked on his coffee. Why do they insist on saying embarrassing things like that out loud?

"Hey! It's my decision! And I say it's a tie! Now, the ukes have to decide the prize, since they both won."

Blue flipped the table in pure anger. But since he was pretty much known for his temper, no one really paid too much attention. But when Shadow tossed a chair against the wall, it did raise a little alarm.

The ukes shared only one glance before knowing what the prize could be.

"You, Green. You're the prize. We have a little something special for you." Vio winked and Red smiled, somewhat evilly. "But...can we do this next week? We're really sore." Said Red finishing Vio's sentence, pouting. Green agreed.

The semes kept their mouths shut, since they had no say in this.

Next week.

Everyone was in the kitchen, like usual. The ukes had placed the semes in chairs. They were told to ' _sit back and enjoy the show'_ and not to move. Well, even if they wanted to they couldn't since they were tied up. They had arranged the living room so that the semes could see everything from every angle.

Things were about to get _very_ heated.

Green beckoned the ukes with one finger. They swayed their hips as they walked to him. They had decided that they would wear something special.

Vio and Red both wore school girl outfits, except with their own color.

They wore black stockings that went above the knee, but not too far up the leg. No shoes. Then, they had a skirt that hugged their firm, round bottoms very nicely. It was short, but it left some to the imagination, too much if you ask the semes. The shirt was very tight and was similar to that of a sexy cow girls top; it was tied and knotted right in the middle of their chest (1). It hugged their form so nicely, showing the smooth, tanned skin on their stomachs. Red had put his hair in piggy tails, and Vio had a single pony tail. Both had their bangs in their faces though. Vio had a lollipop hanging out of his mouth, Red had a sugar daddy (2).

They stood in front of Green and kneeled down. Both were leaned over in such a way that their skirts had revealed just a little bit more of their bottoms. Vio sat behind Red, running his hands all over his body. Then he slid his hands down onto Red's thighs, his sack and back up to his nipples. Red exhaled pleasurably.

Red bit his lip. "Sensei, please give me your cock." He rubbed his face in Green's crotch, feeling his large bulge. "I want you to fuck my face."

"Brother!" Vio said, looking slightly embarrassed. "Don't be so wanton! You're going to get us punished." He looked up at Green licking his lips. "Please don't punish us too bad, Sensei. I apologize for our misbehavior." His face didn't match his words though. He looked very hungry for punishment.

Red arched against Vio's hand. "Sensei," he whined "Please, gimme your cock! I want to suck it like a lollipop." Green ran his fingers through Red's hair.

"You two are so naughty..." Green purred.

"What will be our punishment, sensei?" The tone of Vio's voice challenged Green's authority.

He smirked while taking himself out of his pants. Vio moved from behind Red to beside him. They licked the opposite sides of his cock as if it was the candy they had earlier. Sometimes they alternated to licking the underside and the topside. They smothered the head in kisses, nibbling on it, enjoying the taste of him. Hearing Sensei groan, Red began to take in his manhood into his mouth, sucking the head, then engulfing it completely without warning. Green groaned gratefully as Vio pleasured his balls.

"Oh fuck! Damn, you two are so hot!" Green moaned. They eventually switched places.

"Sensei, don't be afraid to fuck his face," Red purred. "He likes it rough.." Then he started shoving Vio's head up and down his cock. Green thrusted into his mouth, hearing the two ukes hum in approval.

"Come on Vio, take it all the way down your throat. Be a good boy, for sensei." Red encouraged him. Vio began to gag as he felt precum slide down his throat. He came off of Green's length, gasping for air. Red took his turn sucking Green. Vio reciprocated his actions and grabbed him by the piggy tails and forced his head down more. Green watched him as his dick disappeared in his mouth. It was the hottest thing ever. Vio gave attention to his sack while still holding Red in place. He felt the boy trying to come up for air but he held him still. Red whimpered looking up at two smirking Links.

"Mmm. You like that cock in your mouth? Huh? Yeah, I bet it tastes good doesn't it. I bet you love it when he face fucks your face, don't you?" Vio and Red purred in sync. Everyone loved when the ukes talked dirty. It made them so hard because they aren't known for cursing and being naughty all the time. They're usually the innocent ones of the group.

Vio released his head and watched the boy gasp for air. They both started nibbling on opposite sides again, Red still panting hard.

"Did you like that Sensei?" Red asked in a breathless manor.

Vio continued Red's sentence, "We know you did Sensei." They looked confused as Green shook his head.

"No. That was pitiful." Green said, playing along. "Make me cum, and I just might forgive you for such a shameful act."

Then they both felt Green's length twitch, knowing then that he was just messing around. They licked along the thick pulsing veins and then moved back up to the heart shaped head and began kissing each other, making sure the head of his length were between their hot lips. Green leaned over and lifted their skirts, giving the two ukes a breeze and the other two semes a full view.

They were wearing matching thongs.

"You two even wore matching thongs, _oh_ you're such naughty boys!"

Green moaned, fisting himself to finish. Very little cum squirted across their faces before Vio became greedy and placed his mouth over it, wanting it all to himself. It made Green gush even more and he forced the boy's head down so that he'd deepthroat him. He made sure Vio wouldn't miss a drop of his cum.

It was too much though, it overflowed and came out the sides on his mouth, dripping down his chin and onto his chest. Vio held as much as he could in his mouth.

"Did you get it all?" Green asked Vio, grabbing him by his neck. He answered his own question, seeing the boy's messy face and chest.

"Mmmm, Vio. You're such a messy boy." Red stated before he began cleaning his brother and licking the excess cum from off his body. Vio groaned, with his mouth closed, trying not to let anymore cum fall out of his mouth.

"Show me, Vio. Show me how much you have in your mouth. Open it."

Vio obeyed. Red saw how much he had in his mouth and pouted. Vio got all the cum and he barely got any. He wanted more of Green's sweet cum.

"Brother! How could you take it all for yourself! I want some of his delicious cum too..." Red tilted Vio's chin up and placed his lips upon his. They kissing each other deeply, sharing the cum and letting some drip down their chins. All the semes in the room groaned and whimpered. Watching the two boys share Green's cum was too sexy.

"Did we do better, Sensei?" They noticed Green was still hard even after the intense orgasm he just had.

Green sighed. "I'm still so very disappointed in you two. You'll have to make it up to me."

The ukes pressed their chests to the floor and placed their bottoms in the air, their skirts lifting up to expose their panties.

"Then please, spank us." They said in unison. They winked at Shadow and Blue who looked miserable and horny.

Green pondered this. He himself liked to be spanked but he just wasn't in the mood for spanking right now. Instead, he made Vio get onto his back and put Red on top of him. They grinded against each other, nipples rubbing together, lengths sliding to and fro. Vio ran his hands all over Red's cute bubble butt, sometimes runninng his fingers along his hole and smacking his cheeks. Vio would sometimes even rub the string of the thong against Red's hole and snicker when Red squirmed from pleasure.

But after being teased a little too much by the boy in purple, he wanted revenge. He bit the tender spot on his neck and slid his finger into Vio's hole causing him to whimper and wrap his legs around Red so that they could grind harder.

But the skirt and panties prevented some of their pleasure. After standing up, right in front of Shadow and Blue, they seductively slid the material off, bending over so the semes could see their pink holes, pushed it down passed their stockings and tossed it somewhere. They were finally set free!

Giggling at the looks of Green, Shadow and Blue, they went back to grinding against each other. They moaned pleasurably as Green touched them all over. He stuck his fingers into their holes, hearing the two yelp and feeling them push back. He knew he had found their prostate because they cried out and clenched around his fingers. He made sure to press against their prostates with brutal force.

"Oh sensei, please…You should pleasure us with your tongue…It would feel so _good_ sensei…Please lick our tight slutty holes and make it nice and wet." Vio whined. Green licked Red's hole, then sliding down his sack and onto Vio's sack and then his hole. That made them go wild. Red, lost in pleasure, grinded against Vio so hard it nearly hurt him. Green lubed up a double vibrator. Then he spread the oil all over their holes and their round bottoms.

Both got on their hands and knees, facing away from each other. Their glossy bubble butts rubbed against the other guys as Green stuck the dildo in both their holes. He wasn't sure how to move his body. This was relatively new to him. Red experimentally pushed his hips back and heard Vio moan. He repeated the action, liking the reaction he gained from the other boy.

Soon they were both pushing back so far that their asses met together in harsh slaps.

"Oh! Yes, yes, yes Red yes!" Vio shouted. His prostate was being hit so many times, he felt like he couldn't breathe. The vibrating didn't help. Red must've been on cloud nine because the poor boy was drooling on the floor with his eyes rolled up into his head. The constant vibrating caused them to cum all over themselves.

Shadow and Blue just wanted to fuck the life out of them. But since they were tied to the chair that was tied to the hooks in the ground, they couldn't move, couldn't touch themselves. It was frustrating!

Green took the dildo away and let them rest a little. Maybe 1 minuet passed by before the ukes were hard again. He sat on the couch and watched as Vio crawled into his lap, and sat right over his cock. They both groaned. Red crawled above them and placed his length into Green's awaiting mouth.

He teased Green's cock by rubbing it against his hole first, before putting the tip in and quickly pulling it back out. Green growled impatiently and simply shoved himself into the others tight heat. The purple hero cried out and took a few slow breaths. Once he was comfortable, Vio bounced on Green's cock like a stripper on a pole. He licked up Green's neck and nibbled against his jaw line then, slowly, he made his way to Red's ass. He nibbled on his cheeks before licking his hole.

Red was feeling very good. He didn't know whether or not to push forward into Green's mouth, or back onto Vio's tongue, which was now attempting to invade his hole.

"Ah! Gnh! Mmmm! Feels so good! Oh, Sensei! Suck it just like that!" Red moaned. Vio pinched Green's pink nipples and rolled his hips in circles, causing fireworks to light behind Green's eyelids. He stopped sucking the boy above him to curse at Vio.

"Dammit, Vio! Feels fucking amazing...Ah! Mmm, you're going to make me cum if you keep that up!"

Vio snickered and quickened his pace. "Heehee, I'm sorry Sensei..." he purred, he looked at him with sorry eyes but he didn't mean it. "Punish me if you're angry." Green smirked. He removed himself from the ukes and grabbed Vio by the neck. He slammed him against the couch.

"Red. Please get the dildo."

"Yes, Sensei." Red obeyed and shoved it in his brother.

"Now fuck him, with the dildo still inside." Green moved to his mouth and shoved himself deep inside his throat.

Red shivered with excitement. "Heehee! Vio's in trouble now!" Red never gets to top! Everyone believed he was to always be an uke, but he's a real freak in the sheets. He just never really had the chance to prove it. Oh, Vio is going to get it, and he's going to get it _good._

He slowly pushed himself in, loving the feeling of the tight heat and something vibrating against him while he was in someone. Without giving the purple boy time to adjust, he began pistil whipping himself in and out of Vio. He moaned around the thick length of Green and pushed back.

"Oh, you like that, you nasty little slut." Red had started pushing the dildo in when he pulled out and vice versa. Either way, Vio's prostate would be attacked brutally. Vio felt so full. He had something in his mouth, and alot in his ass! It couldn't get better than this.

Blue was amazed at how good Red was fucking Vio.

"Shadow, look at my baby go! He is fucking the hell out of Vio!"

"But look how good Vio is taking it! His ass is stretched so wide and his mouth is full too! Oh, man!"

The other two couldn't touch themselves. They were so hard, their cocks could have been mistaken for concrete. How could they just leave them there to watch and not let them touch themselves? So damn cruel.

"Mmm, Sensei, you should cum on his face while I cum on his cute little bottom." Red purred. Green nodded and thrusted harder into Vio's mouth, not giving him a chance to breathe. Groaning loudly, Green pulled himself out of Vio's mouth and came all over his face. He pouted. He hated when his face was sticky. Red pulled out with a shout and came all over Vio's butt. Just having all that cum on him, made Vio cum again. Green and Red took a step back to take a look at the art they created.

Vio's eyes were halfway lided, he was panting loudly. He looked even cuter when he had a blush on his cheeks and across the bridge of his nose. And then he was covered in their juices. Thats a sexy thing to look at.

Shadow whimpered. "Oh man! Just look at my baby, covered in cum! Ugh! I just wanna fuck him all day long!" He was close to tears.

Red moved in front of Vio and began eagerly licking all the cum off his face. Vio tilted his face so he could get all of it.

"Ooh Red, you've been such a good boy. You should be rewarded for cleaning your brother! Come here to claim your reward, baby."

Red quickly finished up and crawled up on Green. He grinded his length against Green and licked his lips. Then he kissed him with such passion Green started whimpering. Soon tongues danced and played tag in their mouths. When they broke apart, a thin line of saliva connected them together.

"Have I been a good boy Sensei? Am I going to get my reward now?" Red panted. Without a word, Green switched positions and Red ended up on his back with Green between his legs. Green teased his entrance with the head of his member.

"You want it? You want your reward now, baby? Tell me how much you want it." He almost pushed into Red but pulled back out to emphasize his point.

"Mmmm oh Sensei! I want it so badly! I want it now!" Red moaned.

"Say it like you mean it."

"Oh please fuck me Sensei! I want your cock deep in my ass pounding me 'til I can't scream anymore! I need it! Please, _give it to me!_ " Green finally pushed into him and began thrusting right away. Red screamed as his prostate was brutally attacked by his large member.

"Ohhh yess! Yes! More, sensei! More!" Green went from pounding to pile driving the boy's tight bottom. Every thrust made Red's body jerk upward.

 _'If I go any harder I might break him..'_ Green thought to himself. But Red was enjoying himself, even touching his nipples with one hand and running his fingers through his hair with the other. And even after all this sex, he was still tight like a virgin. How could an innocent guy like Red, be so sexy and _naughty?_

Green slowed down, pushing it all the way in and staying there. Red whined in protest.

"Don't tease me Sensei! Please..." Red gave him the cutest look he could give. But it didn't fool Green, he stayed right where he was. Red pouted and began rolling his hips wanting to get just alittle friction but Green pulled out only leaving the head in. He smirked when the boy whimpered, he was only doing this to tease Red.

Then and only then did sensei notice Vio was left out. He called him over and made him lay over a Red so that they were in 69 position. Vio began egarly sucking Red, glad he was being put to work. He made sure he did a good job.

Just looking at the two ukes sucking each other at the same time while he fucked one of them, made him want to cum.

"Mmm, Vio. You like sucking his cock?" Vio looked him in the eye and nodded happily. Green pulled out of Red and put his cock in Vio's mouth. "Taste his ass. Its sweet, isn't it." Green said. Vio sucked his manhood, making it well lubricated for the both of them. He pushed it back into Red's bottom and continued pleasuring Red. Vio switched his position to one beside the other two. He didn't want to orgasm just yet. But he continued his job of being a good cock sucker.

"Yeah? Oh you're a nasty little cock sucker! Fuck...you two are so hot!" Green moaned. They couldn't take it anymore. Green came deep in Red, causing him to cum in Vio's mouth, causing Vio to cum from just the taste of Red's semen. He groaned internally. That was exactly what he was trying to avoid. But the show must go on.

"P-please." They panted. "Just one more time Sensei!"

Green nodded tiredly, even though this was his like, 4th time coming, he was still hard.

"I think we should pleasure Vio since we left him out." Red purred.

Vio shook his head. ''No guys, really, its fine." He didn't think he could take _another_ orgasm.

Green and Red shared a look. The red hero sat in Vio's lap, while the original Link forced Vio to sit in his lap. Red sat on his dick at the same time Green shoved his in.

Ah. To take, and be taken at the same time...

It was indescribable. Like Yin and Yang, pleasure and pain. It was almost like being on fire and drowning at the same time, except it felt good. He couldn't tell left from right or up from down.

Vio let out a choked cry and gapsed.

"Come on, Sensei...Let's teach him what true pleasure feels like!" He felt Green harden within him and pushed into him harder. Red rode him like a bucking bull. His butt was tight like a virgins.

Slapping sounds filled the room. A sweet melody of moans filled the boys ears. Sweat and cum covered their bodies. Pleasure was all that could be felt.

Vio was reduced to a shuddering mess.

He soon passed out after his last orgasm hit him.

5 minuets later, after Vio woke up, they all huddled up and made another plan. They needed just a bit of rest first though…..

5 more minuets later!

"Don't worry, we aren't going to leave you out..."

The ukes crawled on their hands and knees to the guys tied up. They took their members out and began fisting it. But there was something wrong... Vio and Red must've been confused becaused Vio was on Blue and Red was on Shadow.

Giving him a good, long lick, Vio looked at Blue in the eye. "I bet you're wondering why I'm here with you...Well, Red wanted me to pleasure you so that we can... _appreciate_ each other more. Same goes for him."

Red giggled at the look on Shadow's face. "I'm here to pleasure you, _Master_...so sit back and relax." he placed his tongue on the slit of his throbbing cock and ran it back and forth, slowly making his way to the base of Shadow's cock only to nibble on his sack.

"Oh shit..." Shadow breathed. "Untie me. Untie me and I'll show you how much I _'appreciate'_ you." He said almost desperately. Red smirked, but then replaced it with an innocent smile.

"In a second, _Master_. I'm a little busy." He teased. He kissed the head of Shadow's manhood and then circled around it with the tip of his tongue. Shadow thrusted up into his mouth with precise precision, making Red take about half of it into his mouth. He gave a hard suck and dragged his tongue along the underside as he came up. He tsked at Shadow.

"Are you sure you want to try that again, _Master?"_ Red said, his face, giving a certain expression. An expression that says 'Try me.' His voice, underlined with a devious pitch.

Shadow's eyes gleemed. He chuckled almost evilly. This made shivers rip down Red's back. "Hm? Are you talking back to your M _aster?_ " His hands shot out and grabbed Red by the neck.

He had escaped his confinement...

Red gave the most innocent look he could give, knowing he'd get in trouble for his bold act. "M-master...I-I didn't mean it! Forgive me...please..." He bit his lip. _'Gawd this man is such a turn on right now!'_ He got on top of Red, released his neck, and began nibbling on it, hearing Red sigh and shudder.

Vio on the other hand, was making sure Blue was nice and wet.

"Oh yeah...Suck it. Just like that...Oh got damn Vio..." Blue mumbled. Vio started licking it as if it was melting icecream, then he'd take his length all the way down to the shaft. This drove Blue nuts. Seeing Vio- the quiet book worm who almost always had something slick to say- with his mouth stuffed with his fat length was amazing. Now he couldn't say anything slick. He could hardly breathe! He thrusted up into his mouth to try and gag the boy but he was a pro.

After deeming him wet enough, Vio crawled up into his lap and impaled himself on Blue.

"Hah...Oh gawd...S-so big!" Vio whimpered. Blue smirked cockily. "Yeah you like that? You like that fat cock in your ass?" Vio nodded eagerly and whined, rolling his hips to get more of Blue in. But it just wasn't enough. He pushed Blue onto his back (after untying him and getting him to the floor) and began riding him wildly. Blue moaned. But he flipped them back to the position he had Vio in before, smacking his ass as punishment.

"I'd hate to beat your bitch up, Shadow, but he's fucking driving me insane!" Vio's knees wobbled and he fell against the floor, panting and out of breath. Blue was wearing his ass out! Oh man, it felt so good but his body trembled under all the pleasure. He whined when he was spanked again.

"I could say the same for your uke! Damn boy is almost worse then Vio! Is it okay if I get rough with him? I don't want to break him too bad..."

Red bit his lip so he wouldn't be so loud while they were talking. He bit it so hard it was bleeding.

"Only if I can get rough with Vio." He watched Shadow nod in approval. Then he continued. "Red can take alot of rough sex. Don't worry: he likes it real rough. But don't hit his face...there will be some dangerous consequences."

"Okay. Vio likes to get slapped around a bit...so he'll be fine." Shadow noticed Red was still biting his lip. He shook his head. _'This will never do!'_ He thought to himself.

Suddenly a ear shattering scream tore itself from Red's lips. He was being taken so hard he was screaming bloody murder but in a good way.

" ** _Oh my gawd! Oh my gawd! Ohhh fuck, S-shadow! So big! S-so good! More, please oh gawd more!"_** He screamed. Shadow's ego was boosted to a whole different level.

"Mmm yeah baby you like that? You like me fucking you like a little slut? Hm?"

"Yes _yes yes Master, yes!_ " Red whimpered. Shadow shuddered pleasurably and thrusted into Red at a bone shattering pace. Red's eyes rolled up into his head and his mouth was wide in a silent scream.

"Oh, so, Vio. You like getting smacked around huh? Oh I'm going to have so much fun with you!" Blue snickered. He felt Vio's body clench around him spastically, as if trying to get him out.

"No, Vio. Take this cock. _Take this cock dammit."_ He wrapped his fingers around his neck, cutting of his air supply. But this only seemed to make Vio hornier. He rolled his hips and moaned loudly. He slapped Vio, not hard enough to do actual damage, but hard enough to make his head turn to the side. Vio moaned and panted. But Blue only slapped him again and tightened the grip on his neck.

"What did I just tell you dammit! You're going to take _my fucking cock up your tight little ass, and you're going to like it. Take my **fucking** cock._ " He whispered dangerously in Vio's ear, biting it. He shuddered deliciously and let Blue pile drive into him.

Both the ukes were yelling in pleasure while Green caught it all on tape.

Shadow snarled at Red's attempts to make him cum.

Blue laughed evily as he watched the book worm squirm and writhe in pleasure under his body. He'll never let him live this down!

But then, both the semes got an idea~

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay! That's definitely enough yaoi for one day. Also..I feel like this chapter wasn't all that great. But if you want to prove me wrong, reward me with a review or a kudos or bookmark it. The more reviews the faster the next chapters will come


	3. Chapter 3

BUT THEN THE SEMES GOT AN IDEA~

Shadow looked over a Blue who looked back at him and then smirked. It was like they read each others thoughts and came up with a plan. They would carry it out soon. But the ukes need to be taken down one more notch...

Another smack to the face and Vio found himself looking over to Red who looked...there was no good word to describe him. The boy was panting as if he was a pregnant lady who just finished running a Marathon he wasn't prepared for. His eyes, halfway lidded, with a one or two salty tears dripping down his flushed cheeks sometimes rolled back into his head when Shadow hit his sweet spot hard enough. His hair was slightly wet with sweat and other substances. His trembling body jerked upward with every thrust. His smooth creamy skin was now tinted red, hot and slick with cum from various people. He looked like he was on deaths door. A place Vio often found himself in when being taken by Shadow. It was  _that_ good.

Vio was brought back to reality when Blue gave him another delicious smack across his face. He felt himself harden and bit his lip to stop from moaning too loud. But of course Blue would notice he really liked that hit.

"Oh? Did little Vio like the way Big daddy hit him?" He whispered darkly in his ear and nipped it.

Vio didn't respond.

He smacked him again, this time putting his other hand to work by grabbing his length and stroking it a few times and then smacking that too while thrusting directly into his sweet spot with brutal force.

The purple boys body went taut with pleasure, his eyes rolled into the back of his head, his back arched, toes curled and he let out a loud, long fluid moan. Pleasure so great that it was almost crippling, ran through his veins and snatched his breath away.

When his body finally relaxed, he gasped for air and then panted, gaining back all the oxygen he'd lost when Blue rendered him breathless.

"Fuck..." he uttered in disbelief. He looked up at Blue who had a satisfied smirk on his face. He then ran his hands over Vio's nipples then toward his neck and applied slight pressure. Then he leaned down, as if about to kiss Vio and, in a way that asserted his authority, said "Answer me when I'm fucking talking to you."

Vio smirked. "What was the question, 'big daddy'?" He asked in a mocking tone.

Blue squeezed harder on his throat, stopping the airflow. His lips brushed Vio's when he spoke. "You know what the damn question was!" He let go of the boy's neck and then smacked his manhood again.

Vio let out a strangled moan. No one else had ever done that to him before. Boy did it feel good...

Even though Vio was verbally talking back, he was definitely taken down a notch. His body wasn't fighting back as much. In fact he was sucking Blue in with a vice-like grip, clinging to him so tight it felt like he was suffocating.

_'Now its time for Red to be taken down a notch...'_

Speaking of Red, he was having a very hard time breathing. Every thrust was knocking the wind out of him and making his body jerk upwards. But it felt so amazing. He was moaning as loud and as wantonly as he could. But eventually Shadow had put a bright red ball gag into his mouth.

I mean, he could still moan but the sound was blocked and slightly muted. Plus, it was making him drool...not that he hadn't been before it was put in, but he was drooling a lot more now.

Shadow had turned him on his side and lifted his leg up and began pile driving again. He now had a full view of Vio and his man.

Vio looked like he had just found the staircase to the 3 Goddesses house. One could definitely tell he was enjoying himself. His hair was wild and way out of place. His eyes were fluttering closed until he was slapped and told to open them. Speaking of being slapped, his cheek had a red hand print from where he was hit. A small amount of drool and blood (from biting his lip) trickled down his face. His lips were tinted red and slightly swollen from all the sucking he'd done. His flushed tan body was covered in a thin sheet of sweat. His back was slightly arched and he was taking Blue's fat cock into his ass...

 _'He looks yummy...so delicious that I - wait...Shadow...why isn't he moving?_ ' He looked up almost angrily at Shadow, who looked down at him, patiently waiting for Red to stop daydreaming.

"Oh? Is little Red done daydreaming?"

Red groaned, irritated. "Why did you stop, Shadow?" He said almost desperately. Well, he tried to say. The ball gag didn't make it easy for him to talk. In fact, he couldn't even form words!

But thankfully Shadow understood since he's so used to Vio trying to talk with a ball gag.

"Don't want you thinking of others while  _I'm_ pounding into you into the ShadowWorld, do we? I don't take little boys who daydream while I'm taking them. Consider this punishment." He said almost conversationally.

Shadow had pulled out and rested his cock right between the ukes cheeks. Red thought the solution was simple: all he had to do was grab it himself and push it in.

He attempted to carry out his plan but faster than his brain could process, Shadow caught his hands and bound them behind his back with black silk that seemed to appear from thin air. Then placed him on his hands and knees and then continued his torturing by spanking him and putting the head of his cock at Red's entrance and  _rubbing_ it against it.

 _'How can I tell him what I want if I can't even talk? Can he read my thoughts? Maybe we can just communicate with looks and motions ... ill try both._ '

He looked at Shadow with big, doey eyes.

_Shadow_ _…_

**Smack.**

"That's not what you call me, little Red."

He hesitated for a split second, gave a submissive look (pleading wide eyes) and batted his eye lashes prettily.

 _Master...please_...?

He was rewarded with more pressure against his hole.

"Please what?"

Red squirmed with eagerness and excitement. He spread his legs wider and pushed back against him.

_Fuck me_ _._

.  
"Fuck you? Why? You'd only daydream again...and you forgot two words." He pulled away again.

**Smack.**

Red yelped. He pouted. He nuzzled the floor and managed to pull the ball gag beneath his chin.

"Come on, Shadow—nuh!"

"What was that? I don't quite understand your language."

**Spank.**

"I won't Shadow-"

 **Whack!**  
  
"I'm sorry-"

**Pop. Smack.**

"Lo siento, papi-"

**Pop! Pop!**

"Gomenasai! I promise I-" Shadow was fed up with his voice. He shoved the gag back into it and spanked him hard.

_**Pop pop poppoppop POP** _ **!**

Red was becoming frustrated, but oh so turned on.  
He  _needed_ to get his fat length back into his hole and pound him into the ground again.

He just hadn't wanted to beg. He hoped Shadow would just give it to him. Nice and hard like before. He never really had to beg. Everyone usually gives him what he wants with a few dirty words. No one else made him work for it so much.

_'I can still try...'_

He turned his head to look at Shadow and waved his ass a little. After rolling the gag back down, he gave Shadow the most innocent look he could give and the most seductive voice he could muster up.

_"_ _Master...I've been a good boy...I really want your cock..._ _"_

But shadow didn't fall for it one bit.

"Well all you have to do is beg for it, baby." he put the tip of his shaft into Red's hole, nipped at the sensitive spot on his neck, leaned in close to his ear and sexily whispered "Tell me how much you want it. Tell me how much you want me to pile driving my big fat cock deep down into your tight cute ass, pounding you so hard, you won't be able to feel your legs."

He felt Red tighten around the head of his length as he moaned at Shadow's words.

He nipped his ear. "Do you want it?"

Red nodded his head vigorously.

"Tell me you want it." He whispered with his seductive, husky voice. He emphasized his point by pulling out and putting pressure on his hole and teasingly rubbing it up and down.

 _'...I can't do this anymore...Why can't he just give it to me?'_ __  
  
"Master... I need your cock. I need your fat cock pounding me through the floor until I can't scream anymore! I don't want to be able to walk for 8 months! I want it! Pleaaaasseeee give it to me!" He said desperately.

Shadow smirked. "Huh? I'm sorry. I couldn't understand you."

He whined but didn't repeat himself. He'd lost his courage and vigor, he was all shy now.

"What? I don't quite speak that language. I guess you won't be getting fucked...you don't want it, after all..."

Red nearly lost his mind. Like hell he won't be getting fucked! The boy was in tears-hysterics even.

"Shadow, what are you doing to my poor baby?" Blue shouted from where he was.

Waving his hand dismissively, he sighed. "I'm just teasing him! He's  _fine!_ "

"Look at him! He's whimpering in tears!"

"This is how Vio looks when I fuck him too!" He heard Blue laugh a little.

While he was distracted, Red managed to thrust himself backwards into Shadow, resulting in him losing his balance and landing on his back with Red's bottom pressed up against him. Before he could recover, Red was able to push it into himself and slowly slide in all the way into the hilt.

Red gave a shout of pleasure and triumph and slid it out, but right when he was about to go back down, Shadow caught his hips.

Shadow smirked. "Now,  _that's_  what I'm talking about." He purred. He grabbed his hips and slammed him down onto his hard length. Red nearly went cross eyed and his body seized up in pleasure.

Red understood now. He wanted him to use  _body language._  Actions speak louder than words. Why didn't he just—Shadow hit his pleasure spot _right on._  He could no longer even remember what he was thinking about. Hell, he could hardly remember his own name.

The purple haired boy hit his spot again, again and again. Every single time, every single thrust had the chef reeling and moaning loudly.

But soon his thrusts became so  _heavy_  and swift that Red couldn't even get his moans out anymore. Hell, the boy couldn't even get some air into his body. All those deep, hard thrusts knocked the wind out of him.

The most Red could get out was a choked, strangled cry here and there, and maybe a few gasps of air every now and then.

He thought Shadow really  _was_  trying to pound him into the ShadowWorld! He never felt this good before. This type of pleasure was in a whole different ball park. He'd never been fucked to this degree before. This is just crazy.

Shadow was grinning evilly the whole time. He loved what he could do to these ukes.

Shadow loved the way Red's cute ass bounced up and down on his fat length, how well it sucked him in and clung to him. He liked how Red could hardly scream, talk or breathe, he didn't even have to put a ball gag into his mouth this time! He also loved the red hand print that was still there from when he was spanking him. Oh, just looking at it gave him shivers. That's how much he loved to spank ukes.

After a while of pounding hot ass, he simply rolled his hips and allowed Red to wear himself out.

The boy certainly got the message because he rode him like a pro cowboy rides a bucking bull. Now that he was in control, he could actually breathe and moan as much as he wanted.

But he wanted to please Shadow too. It wasn't fair that he was getting all the pleasure and Shadow wasn't.

He got to work by slamming himself down on Shadow's large member as hard as he could, sending shivers down his own spine and making Shadow arch up. Then, when he pulled it all the way out, he teased the purple haired boy's member with his fingers by rubbing the slit and wrapping his slender, soft fingers around the pink, throbbing head. That earned him a short moan and a gasp.

After teasing it a little, he inserted the head in and ever so  _slowly_  slid down onto it. He made sure to squeeze  _especially_  hard around the head and even harder on the way down. Shadow's breaths became shaky and labored. He couldn't help but squirm and let out a few mewls.

He was so tempted to pound into him and grind him to dust, but every time he even  _barely moved_ , Red would start  _all over_ again from the top. But he just couldn't help himself sometimes! Red had to know how bad he was teasing him.

"Mmmnn…nugh! Red, hurry the fuck up!" He was trembling from trying to keep his hips still. Red was halfway down his length but he stopped and started from the top again.

"Sorry,  _Shadow,_  I don't please semes who curse at me while I ride them. Consider this punishment." Mocking Shadow from what he has said to him earlier in a tone that challenged his authority.

Oh, Red definitely liked to push his buttons! Shadow gritted his teeth and clawed at the carpet under him.

"I'm just having a little fun,  _Shadow."_  He giggled, almost deviously.

"Have your fun now, Red. When you finish, " Shadow laughed darkly. "Oh, I  _promise you,_ you're going to regret all the things you've done. I'm going to fuck you up  _so bad_. " He promised.

' _What the fuck did Red think he was doing?'_  Shadow thought. He certainly had to reassert his authority again. Oh, when Red was finished with this little shenanigan, he was going to tare that ass up!

Red looked back at him with a devious look. Then he turned around so that he could look him right in the eye. He placed Shadow's head at his entrance and inserted it even slower than he did before.

"I don't think you will,  _Shadow._ So I'm going _tease_  you,  _use_ you, and  _ride_ you the way that  _I_ want to. And you won't do  _a thing_ about it.."

' _When he finally slides all the way down, I_ _'_ _m totally getting him.. I am gonna punish him so bad!_ _'_

It was several tries before Red actually slid all the way down to the hilt, rolled his hips and slid it back out. But when he did, he wished he teased Shadow a lot more before receiving such a punishment.

With an evil grin and a chuckle to match, he grabbed Red's hips, slammed him down as hard as he could, angling himself so that he'd hit Red's prostate with enough force to tip a dozen trucks and held him there.

Red's eyes rolled back into his head, all his muscles tightened in his body as his orgasm hit him like 4 freight trains. The boy let out a ear piercing yelp while his body jerked, twitched and spasmed from being Shadow pressing into his prostate mercilessly.

But he made sure Red didn't cum by summoning a cock ring and fastening it  _real_  tight right before he came.

He looked at Red's orgasm face. Luckily, he had such good self control because he would've came just from looking at it.

"You must've forgotten, Red. Do I need to  _remind_ you that  _I'm_  the boss—the _master_ -here, not you?" Red nodded his head. "Oh-ho, I do, do I?" Red nodded his head again, hoping that he'd just take him doggy style.

"So keep that ass bouncing on my dick." Red shook his head no and whimpered. He couldn't gather up the strength to move a muscle after Shadow's attack. Shadow bit his neck, tempted to lick up the drops of blood he left. "Well? Hurry up. Get to  _it!_ "

He repeated his earlier action causing Red to go blind momentarily and orgasm again. But he wasn't able to ejaculate because of his cock ring. His _vibrating_  cock ring. This was just torture!

Red couldn't even  _think_  about mustering up the strength to move and just wanted to be taken on his hands and knees again. He fell over and rested on Shadow's chest. It was like he forgot how to breathe. Shadow was still pressed against his pleasure spot.

"No, Red. Get up! What happened to all that courage you had earlier?  _Ride_  me the way that  _you_  want!" Shadow laughed maniacally. "Actually, ride me the way that  _I_ want!"

Red whimpered, Shadow really knew how to dominate someone. He was so weak from Shadow's attack….there was no way he was going to ride him now. Red learned his lesson but if this is how he gets punished everytime he didn't something bad, he'd definitely need to find some bad things to do…but he was just worn out now.

"No…."' he whined. "I'm sorry, Sha-Master. I won't disobey you or tease you. I've learned my lesson. I'll be a good boy for you…"

Mission accomplished! Red was now reduced to a whimpering, shivering mess.

And now, that they both made messes of the ukes, they both wanted to watch them interact with each other and such. They would probably be more willing now and not be so wrapped up in their own pleasures.

Blue growled in his ear. "Go sit next to Red."

" Hell no." Vio said defiantly, hoping to get punished.

Blue smacked his member again. "What was that?"

"N-nothing…" He bit his lip and crawled over to Shadow and Red.

"Awe, Red. Look who came to join us!" Red barely had to the strength to turn his head a few degrees to look at him. But he sure was happy to see Vio. Maybe he'd take the attention off of him so he could rest a little.

'Vio! Help me!' He mouthed to Vio. Vio nodded and tilted his head back towards Blue, asking Red to help him out at well.

"Shadow~ I've missed you…" Vio purred. He took his length out of Red, who sighed and relaxed himself, and stroked it. He couldn't completely wrap his hand around it, his middle finger and thumb _just barely_  met together.

"Show me how much you missed me.." He said, while licking his lips. Shadow pulled Vio's head down to where he was and licked his bottom lip.

He leaned down to kiss Shadow, gently at first. It was a passionate, open mouth kiss that made Vio's toes curl up. Small smacking sounds soon became loud sounds as the kiss heated up. Vio made small moans and sounds of appreciation in his mouth and whined when they broke apart for air.

As soon as they came back together, tongues came out to play. And on the sly, Vio slowly moved Red over and slid his body in his place so Shadow wouldn't notice. Red army crawled over to Blue, since his legs were still useless.

Blue chuckled at his cuteness and pulled him into his lap.

"Blue!" Red said happily. His eyes lit up, and a big grin replaced his relaxed, worn out look. He nuzzled Blue's cheek.

Running his fingers through Red's hair, he sighed contently. "Looks like someone really missed me~"

"I really did! Shadow is a really big meanie!" Red pouted and quickly looked back to see if Shadow heard. "So kiss me and make it better…"

He heard Blue chuckle before leaning up to kiss him. It was so wonderful. Blue tilted his head, making this kiss deeper. The kiss became heated and unconsciously, Red started grinding against Blue. Tongues came out to greet each other and play tag.

All this yummy action caused Red to moan in Blue's mouth and that made Blue smirk.

They separated to catch their breath and Blue took the chance to mark his uke by biting his neck. "B-blue…" He blushed.

Vio bit his master's lip, drawing blood, which Shadow quickly licked up.

Once they all were panting for air and extremely horny, they decided to continue with their earlier ministrations though.

"I wasn't quite finished with you, Vio…" Blue said

. Shadow gave Red a look that said  _'Get your ass back over here now b_ _efore I beat that ass some more!'_  Red quickly crawled back to Shadow and sat in his lap.

"Ah ah ah….I've got plans for you, my dear…"

While Blue turned the book worm the way that he wanted, which was on his knees with his hands bound behind his back, Shadow turned Red so that he and Vio would now be face to face. Red was literally in Vio's face now. He could feel the others breath against his face. But they didn't particularly like this position. The ukes both held their heads away from the other so that they wouldn't be all up in each other's faces. To accomplish this, they strained their necks but it was worth it.

Blue and Shadow caught onto that and certainly didn't like it. They eyed each other and began thrusting into their ukes. Though, Shadow was thrusting slowly and gently now, so he could let Red's legs regain feeling.

Shadow leaned down and licked the shell of Red's ear before whispering to him. "Red, just look at him. Look at how he's moaning and panting….look at how kissable his lips are…" Red licked his lips and studied the other boy.

' _He does look awfully yummy…'_  But he just couldn't bring himself to kiss the other. He was too lazy to now, since Shadow pounded him senseless. He closed his eyes to the pleasure and moaned.

Blue yanked Vio's head back by his hair, which earned him another moan, so that he could whisper in his ear. "Look at him, Vio. Doesn't Red look ravishing? Don't you just want to dominate him? Wouldn't it feel good to stop straining your neck and  _just let go_?  _Dominate him, Vio. Do it."_

Vio was almost in a trance from Blue's words. He leaned forward and placed his lips o Red's. His eyes flew open in shock, he hadn't been expecting that. But once he had gotten the sweet, tangy taste of the book worm, he wanted more and things became heated.

Soon they were rough, mashing lips together and just wanting more of the other. If their hands weren't bound, Blue was sure they'd be clawing at each other in an attempt to bring the other closer.

Green and Shadow thought the whole thing was just really cute. And a super hot turn on.

The semes made it even more interesting by thrusting into their pleasure spots which caused the ukes to sometimes bite the other on accident and moan in the others mouth. This ended up spicing things up even more.

It was all teeth and tongue now. Speaking of tongues, Red had snaked his into Vio's mouth and tried to be dominant. But being the normally submissive guy that he is, he let Red take over for a moment. Red was the type of innocent uke that liked to be innocent one moment, try to tease you the next in hopes of being dominated and punished. It was like a hobby for that guy. That's why he let him win for the moment. If you were dominant enough for Vio, he'd submit to you right away.

They broke apart for air, after the battle. Boths faces were flushed and lips were slightly swollen from kissing.

When they had enough air, they mashed their lips back together. But as soon as the tongues came back out to play, Vio certainly dominated Red with his tongue.

The chef tried to fight back but he was quickly losing the battle. He was becoming so turned on by the kiss and he couldn't focus anymore. So he whined in submission and enjoyed the pleasure of the kiss and Shadow's wondering hands.

But Green got a little too close while getting a close up of the uke's making out. They stopped kissing, looked up and smirked. They could both see that Green had a raging hard on so big that it could block the sun. That definitely needed to be taken care of. But their hands were tied at the moment.

Green already knew what those looks meant. He hastily pulled himself out of his boxers and watched as the twinks eyed it hungrily. He waved it in front of them, watching their eyes follow its every movement. And then he smacked it against Red's cheek, then rubbed it against his lips, enjoying the view of Red trying to lick it.

"You two can be such naughty whores sometimes…" Green purred. The other two blushed but continued try to lick his member anyway.

Blue nodded in and agreement and join in with Shadow saying "Aint  _that_  the truth."

"Well we just can't help ourselves when we have such sexy guys with big cocks living with us, staring at us with hungry lusty eyes everyday and always trying to ravish us!" Red exclaimed, then blushed even more afterwards.

"Yup. You guys are the reason why we're like this! We were just innocent guys until-" Green had put the head into Vio's mouth, effectively shutting him up.

Vio made an offended sound but otherwise just sucked the head like a good boy. Red looked as if there was a baked pastry in front of him. He licked the side of it before dragging his tongue down to the balls and sucking on the gently.

Green groaned and pushed himself deeper into his mouth. Vio welcomed it and relaxed his throat to deepthroat it, bobbing his head as much as he could. But as Blue began pile driving him, he moaned around Green's cock which caused vibrations and made him buck.

Then Red took his turn and swallowed him whole. He bobbed his head and then took it all the way down his throat again, managing to lick his balls along with Vio while doing it.

Green couldn't hold back anymore, he was about to cum.

So they both decided to tease him by licking the sides and then nibbling on the balls at the same time.

After Green had calmed down enough, they both gave attention to the head of his length. Both of them joyfully tongued the slit, and showered the head with kisses and licks.

Vio had been making eye contact with Green the whole time, adding to the list of reasons Green was wanting to cum all over his face.

"Look up to the camera, Red. Let us see your pretty face~" Red did as he was told. Green had began stroking himself while Vio and Red sat there with their mouths open waiting for his delicious seed.

They both liked their lips in anticipation. He gave a small gasp as he shot some of his load all over their faces. But soon, Red placed his mouth on the head and sucked to get more out. He and Vio took alternating turns to get an equal amount.

They're mouths were full by the time Green stopped gushing. "Wait. Don't swallow it just yet." Both of them squirmed and the semes watched intently.

"Lets see if they can follow orders~ Don't swallow until I tell you too…"

Green gave the semes a certain look and the understood and immediately got to work. Both gently worked their members into the very tight holes of their ukes.

But even at that pace, they could hardly keep their mouths shut. Vio let out a small grunt and exhaled loudly through his nose, Red whimpered quietly.

It was this slow steady pace that actually somewhat irritated them though. Blue and Shadow could atleast go a little faster. The book worm and the chef pushed back against their tormentors but they only got spanked in return and they went at en even slower pace.

But the ukes were taking it too well for Green. He wanted them to struggle to follow his orders. The other two would like to see that as well. So, the semes looked at each other and silently communicated again.

All of a sudden, they thrusted extremely hard into the ukes, making it extremely difficult for them to keep it in their mouths. They then pounded on their prostates to see if they'd moan. Vio was just barely hanging on and Red was looking as if he'd die if Green didn't tell them what they needed to hear.

Struggling to even keep himself steady, Vio looked at him with pleading eyes while Red gave him puppy dog eyes. Shadow and Blue thrusted even harder and those faces went to ones of pleasure and lust.

Slapping sounds from the semes balls hitting the ukes' asses filled the room and they even began stroking them.

It was becoming way too hard, both of them were ready to give it up when Green finally spoke.

"Now show us that you still have it in your mouth." They both opened their mouths carefully, trying not to let any of it fall out.

"Good. Now, swallow it and show us that you swallowed it."

As soon as they swallowed it, they both opened their mouths and stuck out their tongues.

Both had very clean mouths but messy faces.

"You taste so good Green!" Red giggled.

Vio nodded his head. "You really do.."

"Then why don't you give me a taste~" He kneeled down to their level and pulled them in for a kiss.

Red was able to reach him before Vio did and kissed him vigorously. He French kissed Green excitedly, with happiness and energy. They were making out hotly until Vio pushed Red out of the way to get a little Green action. They made out too for a while until Red knocked him out of the way.

Green chuckled. Were they really fighting over him? "You guys don't have to fight…Theres enough of me to go around.." That being said, they all made out together with lots of tongue and sticky cum.

He could still taste himself on their lips.

Once they separated, they all were panting and connected by a line a semen and saliva. Green still had the camera. He wanted to make sure he got everything.

Blue and Shadow couldn't help but think how hot that was. They were pretty sure that they were a lot harder than they were before. But as much as they would've loved to watch more, they needed to get the show on the road.

Once Green stood up, Shadow pushed Red onto his back and positioned himself between his legs while Blue pushed Vio ontop of Red.

The ukes were in 69 position and with Shadow positioned almost missionary for Red, and Blue positioned doggy style for Vio.

"We're dry now. So we need you to wet us up again….so get to sucking…"

Red cutely opened his mouth wide as if he was about to stuff a piece of cake into his mouth. Blue slowly pushed it into his mouth. He took it all the way down like the pro he was and made sure it was real nice and wet.

Vio licked his lips in anticipation. Shadow pushed it into his mouth all the way down to the hilt. He made sure to get him nice and wet by swallowing around him and licking it all over when he came out.

Now that they were both slicked up, they were prepared to take the ukes again.

The semes started thrusting into the ukes at a medium pace at first. Didn't want the ukes to cum just yet did they?

"B-blue…Harder…" Vio moaned. But Blue went even slower, just to tease him. He whimpered before speaking. "Go harder…please." Blue snapped his hips forward and nearly dislocated Vio's hip. Vio cried out and whimpered some more. All this rough sex felt good but it was certainly taking its toll. He was becoming tired.

But since Red's hard member was in his face, he decided to lick it. The chef shuddered and shuffled his hips, wanting more. So he took it into his mouth.

Red wanted to give Vio the same treatment. Besides, his hard member was smacking him in the face, so he leaned up and took it into his mouth.

Both enjoyed all that was going on, but it was kind of hard to focus on the task at hand with all this mind numbing pleasure that was happening.

Green was hard again, Vio noticed. He reached his hand out and grabbed his crotch. Green got the message and stroked him.

Blue and Shadow were now pile driving into their ukes bottoms, making them scream and cry out in white hot pleasure. The vibrations ran up their hard members and made them moan even more.

Everyone was about to be pushed over the edge, all this moaning and tight ass had the semes going nuts and being sucked off and fucked at the same time was pushing them over the edge.

A few more thrusts and everyone would be done for.

Instead of coming inside, they pulled out and came all over the ukes. Even Green gave his share of cum to them. The ukes came next, Red shooting long, thick ribbons in Vio's face since this was the first time he'd been able to cum all day, and Vio giving him the same treatment.

Red wasn't sure when Shadow had took the cock ring off but he no longer cared.

The semes stood to the side and looked over their work.

Their eyes were halfway lidded, both were worn out and panting with flushed, hot skin and cute tomato red blushes. Their faces, and bodies were caked with cum. Vio still had a handprint on his face and Red had it on his cue bottom, representing the days events and their punishments. It was so hot.

Red and Vio passed out soon after.

_It was a master piece._

It had been some time after the competition when the hero's had nothing else to do but wonder the forest and look for trouble. Of course Red had to use a wheel chair for alittle while and Vio had a crutch.

Shadow and Green had decided to stay home while the others adventured out in the forest. The original link stayed home to rest and relax. The purple haired man had other plans, though.

You see, ever since the competition, he couldn't help but wonder who Green's secret lover could be. He pondered this for a great time. How long did he think about this? 2 hours…..2 weeks? He'd lost track of time after a while. He just really wanted to know—no, felt that he  _needed_  to know, that it was his right to know who his twin was seeing.

So, what better time to carry out a plan when the other heros weren't home?

Knowing the leader would be resting on the large purple plush couch in the living room, Shadow sneakily crept up to Green, who was watching TV and sat awfully close to him. Green pretty much ignored him and continued his business. But then, Shadow placed his hand on his knee.

The other thought nothing of it and smiled in a friendly manor at him.

His hand slowly slithered up his thigh. "So, Green…" he purred. "I know you have a few secrets you're keeping from the rest of us…" He cupped Green's crotch. Green blushed profusely. Why would Shadow just grab him in such a naughty place?

Green blushed even more when the other grinned evilly. "I-I have no idea what you're t-talking about, Shadow." But he hadn't tried to stop Shadow's advances. He must want this.

"Like hell you don't know what I'm talking about."

Green looked away from him and unconsciously spread his legs a little more. "I really don't. I'm the single straight guy in this group remember?" He let out a quiet, sharp gasp when his evil twin squeezed him.

"Oh, really? Then who was that in your room the other day when we held the Uke Competition, hmm? Why did you come down stairs looking extremely ravished? Why couldn't you tell us who the winners were, huh? Was it because you were too busy taking it up the ass and moaning too loud yourself?" He licked his good twins neck and nipped his sweet spot, right under his ear.

He closed his eyes and bit the inside of his cheek, trying not to let a moan escape. "I think you're just delusional, Shadow," he gave a nervous laugh. "Nobody was in the room with me…screwing my brains out…making me scream…." He couldn't believe Shadow was catching on to his secret. He'd been so careful to keep it hidden. But he did have to admit, this  _was pretty_ entertaining.

"Look, Green," He whispered in his ear with his sexy voice. "I know what I saw…"

"I still don't know what you're talking about Shadow…." Looking away and blushing cutely.

"Cut the innocent act, Green. Only Red can pull it off so beautifully. We both know what went down….I just wanted to know who with…"

He crawled into Green's lap and straddled him. Green shivered delightfully. Shadow licked his lip in anticipation.

"Aren't you worried that Vio will be angry if he finds out?" Green said with a smirk, stopping the innocent act like Shadow told him to. He'd already been called out on it, there was no point in continuing.

Shadow smirked back. "But the thing is, that he  _won't_ _,_ _right_?" Besides, this was just a means to get information. They both already had lovers, but a little fun here and there wouldn't hurt anyone.

He ran his thumb along Green's bottom lip. Green took it into his mouth and sucked it seductively, making all sorts of dirty thoughts flourish in Shadow's mind.

"Oh, someone's being naughty…." He replaced his thumb with his middle and index fingers, pushing them down his throat to make him gag.

But he  _didn't_.

Even Red would've gagged if he pushed his fingers that deep.

Green ran his slippery tongue around the other's fingers as if it was a cock in his mouth. The purple haired hero would certainly grant him that wish if he wanted to suck on something much larger.

"Seems like someone enjoys having things in his mouth…" Green sucked it a little harder, confirming that he actually did. But all the while, his eyes kept flickering to Shadow's lips and back up to his eyes. It was as quick as a wink, faster than a blink. Made you wonder if it actually happened. But Shadow caught it.

' _Looks like someone wants a kiss…..'_  He snickered to himself.

He took his fingers out, leaned down as if about to kiss him and stopped when their lips barely met. With a smirk, his eyes slid up to Green's who was almost trembling with anticipation. He held him there for a moment, letting Green lean in to it—just barely. Then almost romantically, he tilted Green's chin up and placed his lips upon them. He felt Green grind into him while running his tongue across him bottom lip.

' _So that's how he wants to play, huh?'_


	4. Chapter 4

_'Looks like someone wants a kiss…..' He snickered to himself.  
He took his fingers out, leaned down as if about to kiss him and stopped when their lips barely met. With a smirk, his eyes slid up to Green's who was almost trembling with anticipation. He held him there for a moment, letting Green lean in to it—just barely. Then almost romantically, he tilted Green's chin up and placed his lips upon them. He felt Green grind into him while running his tongue across him bottom lip._

'So that's how he wants to play, huh?'

He rolled over and pulled Green on to his lap so that his back would be against his stomach. This way he could tease him in the best of ways.

With his slippery, slithering snake like tongue, he gave attention to the tender spots on his neck while his hands wondered all over Green's thighs and crotch.

The original hero squirmed in his lap and gave small sighs of appreciation. But of course, Shadow wanted to see him come undone so that he could extract information from him.

And because it would be a hot sight.

As he made his way to his pulse point, he dragged his fangs across his supple skin dreadfully slow. It drove Link nuts and he let out a moan when he finally did make his way onto his pulse.

Shadow scraped his fangs over that a few times before lapping at the little red lines he left. He heard the hero give a little curse and it was then he took the moment to cup his crotch and squeeze gently.

"More, Shadow! I want more!" He whined. He had to admit, this whole scenario was turning him on and he was already ready to release right into his rough little hands. It actually shocked him because he had barely just begun to touch and pleasure him.

Like a serpent he wiggled in Shadow's lap to get his hand to do more. He sensed this and shoved his hand down his tights and gripped him harshly, stroking him inhumanly fast.

He was being so submissive and needy. Maybe getting the information would be easier than he thought.

He let his hand and tongue do all the work for a while as he waited for the sign that Link was about to cum. He voice raised in pitch a bit higher and higher with each moan. He timed it perfectly and yanked his hand away so he couldn't cum just from his hand being there.

Green whined. "S-shadow, why'd-"

"Ah ah ah. Whats my name?"

"Master, keep going!"

"Yeah, that's a good boy. You want me to continue? Hmm? Want me to make you cum?" He watched Green nod his head vigorously as he whined. He stroked it faster, squeezing hard on the tip.

He bit his lip. "Oh! Yeah! Yes, I'm so close I—" Shadow stopped  _right_  when he was about to cum.

 _Right when he was about to cum._  Green let out a frustrated groan and gritted his teeth .

"I'll let you cum if you tell me the name of your lover."

Green looked back at him slightly and lightly panted before speaking. "Never." He growled out. Shadow chuckled confidently, almost with a dark arrogance. "Such a strong spirit you have, Green."

He started stroking him again, this time twisting his hand around the tip. "Come on, tell me." He snickered, with a smirk.

Green's eyes rolled back for a moment and he bucked his hips just wanting more of the pleasurable feeling.

After a few more strokes he brought him back to the edge again. He begged and pleaded from him not to stop this time.

But Shadow stopped  _again_  and Green had to take a few harsh pants to keep himself together. This couldn't be healthy!

Before Shadow had the chance to do it again, he turned around and straddled him. With a devious smirk, he grinded his hips on Shadow's length.

With a breathy laugh, he moaned very quietly and smirked. "What do you think you're doing?"

"I'm just having a bit of fun..." He purred. He was really only distracting him from the subject of his lover. This was a secret he had to keep hidden from the others. If they found out they would certainly kill him.

But shadow wouldn't forget so easily. He asked him again and Link responded with a roll of the hips. "Why do you want to know so badly?"

"Because-"

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door that had gone unheard by the two Links. So the stranger had let himself in and was none too pleased by what he saw.

He cleared his throat very loudly, causing both to look his way.

"Ghirahim? W-what are you doing here?"

He ignored the question and just tsked while he feigned disappointment. "Master Vaati won't be too happy about this..."

"This isn't-"

" what it looks like? Is that what you were going to say? Save it. Just wait until Vaati hears about this."

"Master Vaati? ...Two lovers Link?" Shadow asked. "Hes a very freaky boy..." Then he paused and chuckled to himself, saying the rest of the lyric. "The kind you don't take home to mother.." Green blushed at the two's comments and blushed even more as Ghira walked over to them and moved them so that shadow was now laying on his back on the sofa seats with Link on top. He yanked off Link's pants and pulled his down enough so that his length could hang from them.

Shadow spread Link's cheeks for him and Ghira let his long tongue come out to play and prepared his hole for what was about to come.

Link moaned when he felt the wet muscle slither across his hole and yelped when it pushed into him. "Oh fuck..."' He half moaned and half squealed and burred his face into Shadow's chest.

But then he got a little curious and looked back so he could see. His arousal spiked at the sexy view.

Once he was loosened up enough, Ghira stood and put his cock between his cheeks, sandwiching it between them. His ass was hot and his pale cheeks were  _begging_  to be spanked until they turn blood red.

When he moved forward, Link slid up a bit and his length rubbed against the smooth fabric of Shadow's tights. He moaned and then bit Shadow's neck to keep his voice down.

Biting turned Shadow on but it only made the both of them grind harder because shadow wanted to be bitten more and Ghira wanted his moans to be louder.

He ran the tip of his very hard length against his hole and put pressed against it everytime he went passed it. He let out small moans of appreciation when Link pushed back.

He pressed Link's cheeks together so there would be more friction against his cock and made sure to tease the slut's hole. Link let out little moans everytime he felt the smooth tip slide across his aching hole.

He pushed the tip into his hole and plunged just the head in and out as fast as he could, making both of them moan.

The lights flickered and the house shook momentarily, stopping all the boys in the actions. Vaati appeared in the living room. "So I hear that my Hylian slave is being a whore?"

Link tried to kneal-something vaati told him to do whenever he appeared- but he was trapped between two hot bodies which made everything all the more awkward and probably increased his punishment.

Link squirmed. "N-no, master vaati I was not...these two are trying to take advantage of me."

"He begged for it master vaati. I heard it with my own ears." Ghirahim chimed in.

Vaati hummed. "Is that so? You've been a very bad boy lately...you know what that means, yes?"

Another stranger entered the house.

"I came as soon as could I but I was busy at the castle…..I see you have company…"

Shadow's voice rose a pitch in question. "Link….? Is this another lover of yours? You managed to bag Sheik too? Holy shit!"

"I had not known you were seeing others as well, Hero." He hadn't sounded angry or disappointed, but intrigued.

"You have 3 lovers?! Not one….not two…but  _three!_  That's why you came down stairs looking like that! Wait...but they didn't know you were with others...so who took you that night?"

"I-" He blushed profusely. "Shutup!" He whined. He never thought he be confronted about all of his lovers. So he never planned on how to get out of the situation.

He sighed, removing himself from the others. "Vaati and Ghirahim took me first and then later that same night Sheik took me..." he admitted. He sounded as if he had more to say but wouldn't say it right now.

"You're a slut!" Shadow laughed. "Oh, man! I can't believe this! I'm telling  _everybody!_ "

"No! Please don't! No one can know about them! ...well they can know about Sheik but if they knew I was sexing villains..." He shuddered and then pouted, a look Red often gave if Blue said something he wasn't sure if he liked or not.

As they were playfully bantering, Vaati's tentacles grabbed both his arms and held them behind his back.

"You have been a whore as well, Shadow. Don't think you will go unpunished as well."

Shadow cursed and pouted but it all was quickly forgotten when he saw his tentacles putting Link's hands behind his back and bending him over the sofa.

Then another tentacle came along and whipped his bottom hard enough to cause an immediate red mark. "A-ah!" He cried out, squirming against his bonds.

"Look at him, he's hard from being spanked!" Someone pointed out. It was true so Link blushed. He was hard before but not as hard as he was now, his length hard as a rock and standing against his stomach with precum dribbling out of him.

A few more came and wrapped themselves around his pink nipples and tugged on them while using the tips of the tenacles to tease the tip of the very sensitive nub, while another slid around his sack and stroked his length.

The tenta slapped one cheek for a while before moving to the other one and then sliding itself into his mouth.

After watching the hot site for a while, and stroking themselves off while watching the show, the others joined in in spanking his fat hot ass.

Link moaned around the large thing in his mouth and jerked with each smack. He wiggled his ass to spur them on, which, it did and made them slap his ass harder.

Some of them ran their fingers across his hole and pushed them inside only to pull them back out.

"No..." he whined. "Put them back in, please! I need something in my hole...I feel so empty."

Vaati took this as his chance to entertain all the semes and Link.

The tentacle wrapped around his ankle and held him upside down, a really thick one came and wriggled its way into his hot puckered hole.

Vaati stood in front of him with a smirk and licked his slut's sack as Link took Vaati's into his mouth since it was in his face. But then he quickly took it back out to ask for permission to suck it first.

The wind mage smacked him in the face with it a few times and ran it over his lips.

"Oh? You haven't had enough cock already?"

"No, master." He licked the tip as if it was icecream. "I need more. Please! Can I suck it? I promise I wont-Mmf!" Vaati shoved himself into his mouth. Link lazily dragged his tongue across it as allowed it into his mouth and then moved his head so that he could take it into his throat and swallow around it.

Vaati groaned and the tentacles pulsed and went into him even deeper, pumping in and out faster than before.

His face burned with embarrassment that he was being fucked upside down while sucking dick but it didn't matter that he was embarrassed because he loved it and showed it by moaning.

The thing in his ass was not small in the slightest. It was large, thick and it hit his spot so damn good. It rammed itself into it over and over and over again, never missing the beat. Another one slid into his hole, smaller than the one occupying it now, and went in deep so he could get the full experience.

Everything that could be teased and pleasured on his body was being played with by either Vaati or the tentacles.

They others sat back and stroked themselves, really enjoying the show, but Green was becoming dizzy from being pleasured and held upside down and Vaati could tell because his bobbing slowly immensely and that was unacceptable to him.

The tentacles were sent away and Link was then forced on his knees with everyone circling around him.

Vaati put four fingers into his mouth, sliding them to the back of his throat. "Gag." He commanded.

Link did as he was told, well, he would've gagged even if he told him not to. His face scrunched up and the minish pulled his very wet fingers out. He was satisfied by his gagging and wiped Link's saliva all over Link's face.

"I want cock..." He told them in a quiet whisper.

"What was that?" Ghira asked with a smirk. "I couldn't hear you. And you know how I hate the mumbling."

"I want cock!"

"Cock...what?"

"Cock, sir!"

"My, my," Vaati purred. "You were right Ghira. And I love it. Look at him, begging for it. Mmm, how bad do you want it, slave?"

"Very bad...I need it master vaati."

Sheik had been quiet up until now, but he was the first one to give him what he wanted. He tilted the hero's head back and slid it very easily into his throat, giving a groan of relief when he felt the wet, hell hot heat around his manhood.

"Mmm" Link moaned around it, bobbing his head until he had it completely into his throat and held there until he gagged again. His head shot up and he stroked his 9 inch cock for a moment before he put only the tip into his mouth and wrapped his soft reddening lips around it. Then he let his tongue wonder all across the head, really teasing the slit the most.

The ninja moaned and pulled himself out of his mouth, Link moved to take Ghirahim's length into his mouth, deep throating him as well and sticking his tongue out to lick his sack.

Ghira held onto his head and slowly pulled out before ramming himself back into his mouth repeatedly. Link took it as if it was nothing, sloppy sucking sounds and saliva came out of his mouth. "Choke on it, slut."

Green did as he was told and made himself gag so that it would tighten around his manhood. Ghira thrusted into his throat harshly, hard enough to make his head jerk back and drool and a mixture of precum dribble from the corners of his mouth.

He thought it would be a while before he would get to breathe again but he was actually wrong.

The Sheikah and Ghirahim had enough of being sucked off. What they wanted now was to be sucked into his tight head. Sheik skillfully slid himself under the hero while the white haired man mounted him from the back. Sheik slid in first, very slowly to let him adjust.

Link whined in a burning pain but it slowly melted into pleasure and he clenched around him purposely to drive him nuts.

If you can control your muscles and squeeze around something then you must be  _extremely_  skillful in what you do and must have a plenitude of experience.

The white haired man then waited just a moment and slid into his now too tight ass.

Sheik and Link groaned in complaint as it felt like he was being suffocated and Link felt like he was being ripped in half. Its not that he hadn't had two up his ass before, its just that its been a while and they hadn't bothered to stretch him out.

Its a good thing he liked pain or he would be in a heap of trouble.

All his semes were really dominant people so he actually learned to love the pain. Sheik was more of a romantic seme but he would rise up to meet Link's needs when he wanted romantic sex that night, or if he wanted really rough sex. And when he was on business trips, he would get fucked by Vaati and Ghira.

Ghira and Sheik stuffed themselves inside of him while vaati and shadow attempted to stick both cocks in his mouth.

He was being stretched very wide from both ends and he was loving every moment of it. He opened his mouth as wide as possible to allow them into his mouth.

When they both thrusted into him at the same time, he would fly forward and impale himself onto the dicks in his mouth. He was in heaven right now. Being fucked in the mouth and the ass by his favorite semes...nothing could be better than that.

"You both taste so yummy~" He hummed, winking at them both and then licking both their tips.

They were both so big that they could only fit about 3 inches into his mouth at the same time. But that didn't stop him from trying.

Ghirahim wanted him to taste himself. Sliding out of the tight heat, he moved so that he was now in front of Link, running the tip all across his face and mouth.

"Taste yourself, Link. I wanna see you lick your taste off my cock." He stuck his tongue out and moved it all along the sides of his length and traced the veins with the very tip of his tongue and

Shadow and vaati moved over to each side of him so he was now stroking them both with sheik still fucking him.

Since Sheik had more space to move in, he could actually get to fucking his lover harder than before, hard enough to make loud slapping noises when their hips met. He had great precision too. He hit his prostate with each and every thrust.

Link could hardly find the time to breathe because everytime his prostate was hit, he became breathless and having cocks in his mouth blocking his air path didn't help much either.

Once Ghirahim let him up for air he asked, "Master, can I please cum?" Goddesses he was ready to blow. He had been since Sheik had appeared but he knew if he would've asked sooner he would've been slapped.

"No, not yet." Vaati told him. He let his tentacles come back out to play again.

Watching this hot site definitely boosted everyones moral and horniness and they continued on until they were about to cum, Sheik in his ass, Ghirahim in his mouth, and the last two all over him.

Once everyone was ready, Vaati gave the all clear to cum.

Now that he had permission, he could finally cum! And when he did, he really let himself go, shooting his cum in long quick jets,  _everywhere._  His body tensed to the point he thought he would get a Charley horse and his eyes rolled into the back of his head.

A elongated loud scream similar to the one he does when he falls from a long height filled the room and

The semes came on him, completely drenching him in cum.

He passed out as soon as his orgasm played out.

The last thing he heard was the laughter of his powerful semes.

Outside, Marth and Ike watched them through the window with grimaces. "How dare they sleep with our uke! We will get our revenge on them..."

...Somewhere in the shadow world, Ganon was watching through a crystal ball. "So, my little bitch has found other people to fuck him while I was away. We'll see how much punishment he can handle for that..."

Evil laughter flooded the room.


End file.
